Character Information
by supersaiyan34
Summary: Hi! I was in the American Ministry of Magic, and found these files on the characters from my crossover saga! Now that the Third World War is over, these files arent as classified. I though that you should read them. Review! Before the feds take this down!
1. Gohan Einstein Son

**File 2334B:**

**Gohan Goku Son:**

Age: 17(At the Battle of Hogwarts),

33 (present.)

Loyalties: Z Fighters, Order of the Phoenix, United States of America, Dumbledore's Army

Enemies: V Fighters, InterGalactic British Empire, Death Eaters, British Ministry of Magic, Axis Powers. (Formerly)

Fear: His own dark side

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Kind, Pure-hearted, honest, at times, idiotic. Merciful? He is also well known for being a bit of a pervert himself, and having many romantic escapades during his years according to himself and others.

Skills: He is very well skilled in martial arts and ki. He is also very skilled in magic (it has been said that his skill is on par, if not greater, then Hermione Granger herself.) He has also been seen to have impressive skill with muggle weapons, although where he learned these skills is unknown.

Biography: Much of Gohan's childhood is unknown, first reported during the Saiyan Invasion of 1984. Son of Goku and Chi-Chi Son, one of Goku's three, soon to be four, children, and second born child. Gohan was first introduced into martial arts at the age of four, Much of his childhood was spent fighting various villains such as the saiyans, Frieza, and the androids. At the age of twelve, he received his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, starting in his second year, unable to attend in his first year due to the events of Cell and the Cell Games. He quickly became friends with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, as well as many students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, although gaining rivalries with Slytherin students. In his second year alone, he helped Harry Potter discover the Chamber of Secrets and stop the Heir of Slytherin. It was also during these events, that Gohan discovered that the android known as Cell had survived the Cell Games, and had returned to extract his revenge, after rescuing several other villains from the pits of hell. He went through many adventures and misadventures with his new friends throughout the following years, becoming a founding member of Dumbledore's Army in fifth year, as well as a member of Gryffindor's Quidditch Team in his third year, first as a chaser, and then a seeker in cases where Harry Potter was unable to fufill that role. He was also a Triwizard Champion for Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament, although it was only part of a plot to resurrect Lord Voldemort. He quickly joined the hunt for the Horcurxs to destroy Lord Voldemort, although he was the first to be separated from the team in the Ministry of Magic, where he was nearly killed by Cell himself. Gohan once again reached massive fame for leading the defense of New York City as a commander, earning the rank of General. He lead the American invasion of England, and participated in Operation Search and Rescue, a classified mission that resulted in the destruction of Malfoy Manor and the rescue of Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Griphook, Dean Thomas, and Ollivander, as well as the destruction of the Death Eater headquarters, resulting in many Axis casualties. The only reported allied casulty He participated in the Infiltration of Gringotts, resulting in its destruction. He also lead the Infiltration of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and also led the Battle of Hogwarts against the British leader Cell. He was MIA, and reported captured by the Axis forces, right before the armistice. He returned during the American and Russian counteroffensive when he revealed that he had captured a Death Eater and worn his garments, allowing him to gain access to Tom riddle and attempt to assassinate the British leader, immediately engaging in conflict with Cell in a one on one duel that ended in the Great Hall, where he used the famous kamehameha technique to propel Cell into the British reinforcements, obliterating both the reinforcements and the android. He then was ambushed by Lord Voldemort, although saved by the unexpected return of Harry Potter, who confronted the Dark Lord and defeated him once and for all, ending the Battle of Hogwarts, and resulting in the British surrender. Gohan Son continued to lead the Allied Forces after the battle of Hogwarts, commanding the American forces in the Cuban Invasion. His brilliance at strategy and tactics was legendary, leading the US forces to a flawless victory and the capture of Fidel Castro, and was present at the Treaty of Havana, ending Cuba's involvement and the dissolution of the Communist Party. Gohan Son is also renowned for his diplomatic skills, convincing many countries to aid the allies, such as convincing the American Congress to continue to raise funds for the war. His most famous example is convincing the Chinese Ministry to pull support of North Korea, and join the allies. His strategy of a two front war of North Korea was brilliant. He was also famed for leading his men into battle, not simply planning out battle strategies, earning much respect from foreign leaders, both Allied and Axis. Although met with some criticism for his high rank in the American Army for his not being an American, mainly from senators such as Augustus Malfoy, he was renowned and famed by both muggles and wizards, a rare feat indeed. Altough, muggles know that Son was a general and brilliant tactician, that is mainly all they know, besides his parentage and his participation in muggle martial arts tournaments. He is also renowned for his brilliance, including his vast skill at languages, allowing him to translate enemy codes. He was also massly popular among both magical and muggle youth, for his young age, and his charming attitude, raising enlistment rates. Son was famed for his valor at the Battle of Kaesong, one of the last battles of the Second Korean War, and one of the most costly, with high casualties on both sides. It was rumored that Gohan felt guilty about the high casualty cost. He gained infamy for ordering a retreat during the Battle of Pyongyang, and then detonating a nuclear device in the center of the city, wiping out the remainder of the Axis Forces. And, to add to his infamy, he pursued the escaped leader Kim Jong Ill and his family,who had fled before the explosion. The chase endied in the death of the Korean leader and his family, ending the war. Gohan Son was awarded the Medal of Honor for his actions, receiving many other awards and commendations as well. He was voted to be the new British Minister of Magic in a special session of the United Wizarding Nations, replacing Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was the temporary Minister of Magic during the war. He resigned his post as General and took over the Minister of Magic post. He immediately began a new era of reform, called Modernization, saying that wizards were technologically inferior to muggles. Enlisting brilliant scientific minds such as Bulma Briefs and Bardock Son, creating new technology for wizards. Production went far beyond expectations, to the point where wizards and muggles were the same in ten years, to the point where wizards owned devices such as Whizphones and W-Pods, devices similar to muggle Cell phones and the Apple I-Pods. And he already has begun space colonization and exploration, using technology from the Axis Powers. He also gained recognition for revolutionizing the wizarding world through multiple reforms, such as creating the Wizarding military, a new division of the ministry, separate from the aurors, to prevent another era of tragedy, well known for their white armor and new weapons. The first example of the new military was the Goblin Rebellion of 2009, where they were shown to be a massive success, defeating the goblins in six months, using new machines such as tank and planes that were powered by magic, surprising many in the International Wizarding Community, especially for his use of the Avada Kedavra curse for a weapon, similar to muggle bullets. He is also a huge name in the muggle community, having created the Saiyan Industries, a technology company for both wizards and muggles. He is the CEO of Saiyan, and is currently one of the wealthiest men on Earth. Records show that he proposed to Ginerva Weasley in 2002, and married her in 2004. His first son, Bardock Goku Son, was born soon afterwards, on September 5, 2004. He also has three other children, Pan Ginerva Son, Gomen Robert Son, and Ariana Ginerva Son.

**He poses no threat for now, and remains a huge influence in the Wizarding Community. Will continue to update file.**


	2. Harry James Potter

**File 43345A:**

**Harry James Potter:**

Age: 17( At the battle of Hogwarts)

33(Present)

Loyalties: Order of the Phoenix, Z Fighters, United States of America, Dumbledore's Army

Enemies: Death Eaters, V Fighters, Intergalactic British Empire, Lord Voldemort

Fear: Fear itself?

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Species: Human

Personality: Determined, Headstrong, doesn't always think things through.

Skills: Very gifted at the skill of magic, seen in examples such as learning the Partonus charm in his third year. Founding member of Dumbledore's Army, and amazing skill at Quidditch, notably the art of seeker. Received training from Gohan Son in martial arts at the age of 13.

Biography: Harry Potter gained his legendary fame at the age of one, when he survived an attack by Lord Voldemort that killed both his parents, Lily and James Potter, and left him with a permanent scar on his head, later revealed to be a Horcrux. He was raised by his aunt and her family, the Dursleys, who were not kind to him in the least, based on the records. He knew nothing of the wizarding world until the age of 11, when he was informed by Hogwarts Gamekeeper Rubeus Hagrid, when he was accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, in the year 1991. In his first year, he became good friends with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, and became the youngest Quidditch player in a century. Also during his first year, he, Ronald Wealsy, and Hermione Granger foiled a plot by Lord Voldemort to resurrect himself by preventing Professor Quirrel from gaining the Sorcerer's Stone. In his second year, he encountered the saiyan Gohan Son, another life changing experience, introducing Harry to the Z Fighters and the dragonballs. Harry also gained a new enemy as well: the bio-android cell. He went through many adventures with Gohan Son, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. He was captured by Tartarus of the Axis Powers during the battle of New York City. He was held in British captivity for over a month, until he was rescued in Operation Search and Rescue, much of which is classified. He recovered from his injuries and participated in the Infiltration of Gringotts, with Pan Son, Jenny Griffin, and Gohan Son. He also participated in the Infiltration of Hogsmeade, the Infiltration of Hogwarts, and the Battle of Hogwarts. Varying accounts tell what happened next, after Emperor Cell declared an armistice. Accounts from captured Death Eaters say that Harry Potter apparently entered the Death Eater camp, but made no attempt to defend himself from Lord Voldemort. All accounts verify that the curse that Lord Voldemort used on Harry Potter was the Killing Curse. Accounts also verify that Lord Voldemort collapsed as well. Theoretical evidence is that Voldemort suffered from the trauma caused by the destruction of his Horcrux. Accounts also verify that Harry Potter was supposedly declared dead by Charles Yaxley, later revealed to be Gohan Son using Polyjuice Potion. The Death Eaters then marched the body back to the castle. The body was unaccounted for during the resumption of the battle, until Potter revealed himself, saving Gohan Son from Voldemort. Potter and the Dark Lord then fought in one final battle, resulting in the end of the Dark Lord and the fall of the Death Eaters. Harry Potter fought alongside Gohan Son during much of World War Three, including the Cuban Invasion and the Second Korean War. He was one of the few survivors of the Battle of Kaesong, and was present for the fall of the Axis Powers. His name was known by many foreign leaders, both Axis and Allied. After the end of the third world war, Harry Potter received the Medal of Honor, The Order of Merlin First Class, and many other awards and commendations. He refused many offers by foreign leaders for high government positions. When asked why, he said "I've seen enough politics to last me a lifetime." He applied to be an auror, and was promoted to the head of the Auror's office in 2007. Records showed that he married Kiara Videl Son in late 2004, the older sister of Gohan Son, and had three children. James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Veronica Potter.

**Harry Potter does not pose a threat to the National Security of the United States or the International Statue of Secrecy. Observation will continue, and new developments will be added.**


	3. Ronald Bilius Weasley

**File 344564C:**

**Ronald Bilius Weasley:**

Age: 17 (At the Battle of Hogwarts)

33(Present

Loyalties: Order of the Phoenix, Z Fighters, Dumbledore's Army.

Enemies: Slytherin gits, V Fighters, Galactic Empire, Death Eaters.

Fear: Spiders

Status: Alive

House: Gryffiindor.

Personality: Hard headed, stubborn, loyal.

Blood Status: Pure-blood.

Species: Human.

Skills: Average skill at magic, not extremely advanced. Some skill in the Keeper position of Quidditch.

Biography: Ron Weasley was the youngest son of Arthur and Molly Weasley in a family of seven. He grew up feeling inferior to his older brothers, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George. In his first year, he became fast friends with Harry Potter, although he and Hermione Granger got off to a rocky start before becoming friends. In his second year, he became good friends with Gohan Son, who saved Ron's little sister, Ginny Weasley, from the Chamber of Secrets. When Vegeta became a professor at Hogwarts, Ron gained a fear of him, since he was afraid that Vegeta would cause him injury. He had a brief row with Harry and Gohan after they both became Triwizard champions, feeling jealous. He also had a crush on Fleur Delacour. He was also a founding member of Dumbledore's Army during 1995, and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, where he witnessed the death of Sirius Black. He was also present during the battle of the Astronomy Tower and the funeral of Albus Dumbledore. He joined the hunt for the Horcruxes with Harry, Hermione, Gohan, and Pan, but was separated from Gohan during the raid at the Ministry. He was at Baba's Palace, where he defeated Jeice to help gain Fortuneteller Baba's fortune, barely escaping the Imperial Ambush. He was on the Infiltration of the Devastator, and helped to free President Griffin and President Griffin of the United States, as well as rebel fighters Bulla and Marron. Sadly, he was badly wounded during the confrontation of the Devastator's bridge by his own nephew, Bardock Jr, or Lord Tyranus. He chose to stay behind and activate the ship's self destruct while the others escaped. He finally confessed his love to Hermione Granger before she escaped. In an act of true courage and bravery, he sacrificed himself by sending the Devastator on a collision course with the Hand of Might and activating the self-destruct at the moment of impact, destroying the Empire's army. His sacrifice not only allowed his friends to escape with their lives, but bought enough time for the Americans to prepare for battle while the British regrouped, thereby saving the United States from invasion. He remained deceased until the end of the Battle of Hogwarts, where he was apparently restored to life by the magical objects known as the dragonballs. After the Battle of Hogwarts, record show that Ronald Weasley enlisted in the Allied Forces, and served in many battles, including the Cuban Invasion and the Second Korean War. He received the Order of Merlin First Class for his actions in the war. After the war ended, he joined the Auror Department. Records show that he married Hermione Granger and had two children, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley.

**Ronald Weasley poses no threat to the national security of the United States or the International Statue of Secrecy. Subject will continued to be monitered and file will be updated if necessary.**


	4. Hermione Jean Granger

**Hermione Jean Granger ee Weasley:**

Age: 17 (At the Battle of Hogwarts)

33(Present)

Loyalties: Order of the Pheonix, Z Fighters, United States, Dumbledore's Army.

Enemies: V Fighters, Galactic Empire, Death Eaters.

Fear: Failure

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor.

Blood Status: Muggle-born.

Species: Human

Personality: Kind, a ferocious temper at times, quirky, stubborn.

Skills: Hermione's skill at magic is extremely advanced. She has even been referred to by some as "the brightest witch of her age." Her skill at magic might be even with Gohan Son's skill. Her brilliance is another useful trait.

Biography: Hermione Granger grew up with two muggle parents who were dentists, Richard and Jean Granger. At age 11, she received her letter to Hogwarts. On the Hogwarts Express, she met Harry Potter and Ron Weasley while helping Neville Longbottom find his missing toad. She was sorted into Gryffindor House.(Interestingly, she admitted that the Hat seriously considered Ravenclaw, before picking Gryffindor.) Her relationship with Ron Weasley was extremely sour at first, until an incident with a troll resolved things. She also helped Harry stop Quirrl from acquiring the Sorcerer's Stone. In her second year, she met the saiyan Gohan Son, and was one of the first to learn about his past. Her intelligence has often been contested with Gohan Son's over the years, as to who is the more talented. Gohan Son has stated that he had a relationship with her sometime in the past. Numerous people have stated that they seem to be perfect for each other, as they are both muggle-borns, extremely intelligent, and love learning. However, they remain friends. She was a founding member of Dumbledore's Army, and fought at the b\Battle of Mysteries. She also participated in the hunt for the Horcruxes, showing enough skill to be able to defeat Olibu, one of Baba's fighters and an Otherworld fighter. She also participated in the Infiltration of the Devastator. Ron Weasley was fatally wounded in the process, and professed his love to Hermione and kissed her before sacrificing himself, based on the testimony of President Griffin. Hermione was heartbroken and her morale was shaken after this incident. However, she did participate in the Battle of New York City, fighting alongside General Rodriguez of the Mexican Army at the rear end of the city. Their effort resulted in the destruction of Morgana's rear assault, although their efforts failed to destroy Morgana herself or General Morbius. Hermione confronted Lady Morgana one on one in a furious duel that seemed to be evenly matched, until Hermione gained the upper hand. Instead of killing the Heir of Slytherin, Hermione ordered her to surrender instead. But, before any action could be taken, she was shot through the chest with a sniper rifle by Kario Carsecs, who had been on an opposite building. Death was almost instantaneous, her last words were "Ron." It can be assumed that she died from blood loss and trauma. She was revived by the dragonballs after the Battle of Hogwarts. To the surprise of many, Hermione Granger refused to participate in the Third World War, returning to Hogwarts instead to complete her seventh year. She remained out of the war, joining the Ministry of Magic and rising through mutilple departments, such as the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, eventually settling in at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She was one of the only few who opposed the mobilizing of the Wizarding Military against the Goblin Rebellion of 2009, receiving much criticism as a result. She also received mass criticism for her SPEW movement to free House elfs. She was also known for her translating of Tales of Beetle the Bard from runes. The new version of the novel has been read in thirty countries, and has already been translated into other languages as well, such as Spanish, Chinese, Russian, and Korean. She continued to keep good ties with the rest of her family. Records show that she married Ronald Weasley and had two children, Rose Weasley and Hugo Weasley.

**Hermione Weasley currently presents no threat to the national security of the United States or the International Statue of Secrecy. Subject will continue to be monitored and file will be updated when new developments occur.**


	5. Ginerva Molly Weasley

**File 233454D**

**Ginerva Molly Weasley, **

**Also referred to as Android 25:**

Age: 16 (At battle of Hogwarts)

32(Present)

Loyalties: Z Fighters, Order of the Phoenix, United States of America. (Present)

Temporarily: V Fighters, InterGalactic British Empire, Death Eaters, British Ministry of Magic

Enemies: V Fighters, Axis Powers.

Fear: Tom Riddle

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Her personality resembles most closely that of her mother, seeing as she has a ferocious temper that scares even seasoned warriors. She also is kind, and humorous.

Skills: She has impressive skill at magic, being the first Weasley girl in centuries. She is notorious for her Bat-Bogey Hex. She is also skilled in martial arts. Her signature move is the Purple Tornado. After her transformation into Android 25, her power increased exponentially.

Biography: Ginny Weasley grew up the youngest sibling and only daughter of the Weasley family. In her first year, she met Gohan Son, who was starting a year late. She was very nervous around him, often turning red. She also sent him a valentine, which Draco Malfoy revealed was sent by her. She came across Tom Riddle's Diary in her first year, forcing her to release the Basilisk and open the Chamber of Secrets, as well as assist the bioandroid known as Cell. She was saved from certain death by Gohan Son, Harry Potter, and the saiyan warrior Bardock, increasing her feelings for the young warrior. She attended the Yule Ball in her third year, possibly with Gohan Son, where their relationship flourished. She was also a member of Dumbledore's Army in her fourth year, and fought in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. Records state that her relationship with Gohan Son has been extremely rocky, seeing as he broke up with her twice for her own protection. She has also been stated to be the mother of Pan and Bardock Jr in an alternate timeline. It isn't known if she has learned this yet. Unfortunately, Ginny was kidnapped from Hogwarts in her 6th year and transformed into Android 25. She fought alongside the Death Eaters during the invasion of America. She confronted Gohan Son during the battle of New York City. Refusing to kill her, the saiyan knocked her unconscious. After New York, she was held as a federal prisoner in a classified location until her release three months later into the custody of her uncle, Arnold Weasley, after undergoing treatment to erase the Axis programming. She later returned to participate in the Battle of Hogwarts, despite being underage. She returned to Hogwarts for her 7th year. One legend is that at her graduation, Gohan Son returned from Cuba and proposed to her on the stage. She remained on probation for the duration of the war. After the war ended, she was tried by the UWN and found not guilty on charges of treason and conspiracy. Records show that she attempted to audition for the Holyhead Hapries, but was rejected on the fact that she was an android, receiving the same result with other Quidditch teams. She later joined the Daily Prophet as a writer. After the war, records show that she married Gohan Son and had four children, Bardock Goku Son, Pan Ginerva Son, Gomen Robert Son, and Ariana Virginia Son.

**Ginerva Son will continued to be monitored. Despite claims from Gohan Son that she is no longer a threat, she continued to be checked by Bulma Briefs to make sure that there are no traces of the Axis programming left. The bomb implanted into her has been removed by Bulma Briefs. For now, she poses no threat. But, if her programming returns, full action will be taken against her. **


	6. Veronica Irene Black

**Vernoica Irene Son ee Black:**

Age: 19 (at time of death)

Loyalties: Order of the Phoenix.

Enemies: Death Eaters

Fear: Unknown

Status: Deceased

House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Pure-Blood

Species: Human.

Personality: Kind, considerate.

Skills: Due to the fact that she was married to Goku, she could have some skill in martial arts. She also is quite skilled in magic, excelling in her OWLS and NEWTS.

Biography: Veronica was born into the Black family, a cousin of Sirius Black. Her parents were Charles and Videl Black. She was sorted into Gryffindor, the same as her cousin. She met Goku Son during the Red Ribbon Army Saga, when he was searching for the dragonballs. She maintained good relationships throughout her Hogwarts years, gaining the rank of Prefect in her 5th year, although she did not become Head Girl, which was taken by Lily Evans. She met him again during an Order meeting, when Kami sent Goku to aid Albus Dumbledore. The two fell in love and were married in 1979. They had a daughter, Kiara Videl Son, during the first wizarding war. Records show that she didn't hold a Ministry position, living off her inheritance. Tragically, Victoria was murdered by Lord Voldemort during a battle, dying of blood loss. After the second wizarding war, Kiara named her daughter after Veronica and Lily Potter.

**This file has been completed, given that the subject is deceased.**


	7. Kiara Videl Son

**Kiara Videl Son, formerly Videl Satan.**

Age: 18 (At the Battle of Hogwarts)

34 (Present)

Loyalties: Z Fighters, Order of the Pheonix, United States of America, Dumbledore's Army

Enemies: V Fighters, British Galactic Empire,

Fear: Humiliation

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor

Personality: Short-tempered, impulsive, compassionate.

Blood Status: Half-Blood

Species: Half-Breed: Half Saiyan, Half human

Skills: Even before meeting her half-brother, Kiara was well trained in muggle martial arts, becoming the first champion of the Junior Division of the World Martial Arts Tournament. She appears to be decently skilled in magic as well, a trait from her mother. Possibly being the daughter of a pureblood witch and a pure saiyan warrior could result in a large power level, seeing as she was the first female to achive the Super saiyan transformation. (If you don't count Future Pan.)

Biography: Kiara was born the first and only child of Goku Son and Veronica Black. Sadly, she never knew her mother, who was fatally wounded by Death Eaters when she was a year old. Due to the threat of King Piccolo's son at the World Martial Arts Tournament, both Kami and Dumbledore believed it best to separate father and daughter for the time being, devastating Goku. Kiara was sent to live with a muggle called Hercule Satan, who was confounded by Severus Snape to raise her. It was recently revealed in Dumbledore's notes that the reason that Kiara was placed with Hercule was because he was a martial artist, so that Kiara would have some experience in martial arts. Records from the 24th World Marital Arts Tournaments list her as the winner of the first Junior Division of the World Marital Arts Tournament. Surprisingly, she was not given a letter to Hogwarts until 1992, which, given her age, would have been her third year, yet, she started in her second year. Albus Dumbledore never revealed his reasons for this before his death. It could be possible that the events of Cell postponed her entry into Hogwarts, like Gohan. Interestingly (and thankfully.), Kiara and Gohan never entered into a relationship. Gohan once stated, Sshe's a good friend, and I don't wanna ruin that." She finally learned the truth about her birthright in her 6th year, where she accidently transformed into a super saiyan, based on the testimony of her and her brother. When confronted by Goku, he admitted the truth, saying that he had been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore. Kiara took it hard at first, but, eventually accepted her birthright and her new family, even gaining the approval of Chi-Chi. It hasn't been revealed yet if she ever confronted Dumbledore about her past, although it is possible that her friendship with the headmaster was severely strained. She also started a romantic relationship with Harry Potter at this point. After moving out of Hercule Satan's home (possibly for his own protection.), she moved in with her biological father, Goku. She settled in well with her biological family. She survived the Battle of the Seven Potters, and was present at the wedding of Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour. It was later revealed that she had escaped the Death Eater Ambush and had been on the lookout training with Piccolo, the warrior who had trained her brother. She rejoined her sibling in the United States, just before the invasion of New York City. She participated in the Battle of New York City, although she isn't seen in it for the most part, she reappears at the end of the battle with Jenny Griffin, when they pull Gohan from the rubble of a building after his battle with Lucius Malfoy. She also appeared at the beach, when Severus Snape was fatally wounded by Cell. His last words were for her to look at him, later revealed by Harry Potter because Severus had had a long love of her mother, Veronica Black. She was delighted at the birth of her new half-sister, Victoria Veronica Son. She returned to Hogwarts and participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. She was devastated at the apparent death of Harry Potter. She participated in the resumption of the battle and survived the British Civil War. Much to the disdain of Harry Potter and the rest of her family, Kiara continued to participatein the Third World War, earning the Order of Merlin, Fist Class, and several medals for bravery and valor. She inherited a fighting dojo, left to her by Hercule Satan. Besides owning the dojo, she works in the Department of International Magical Cooperation. She married Harry Potter and had three children, James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Veronica Potter.

**Subject poses no threat to the National Security of the United States or the International Statue of Secrecy. File will continue to be updated when necessary.**


	8. Pan Ginerva Weasley (Alternate Timeline)

**File 233453B:**

**Pan Ginerva Weasley:**

**(NOTE! This is not the Pan Son from the present. This Pan is from an alternate timeline.)**

Age: 17( At the battle of Hogwarts)

Unknown (Present)

Loyalties: Z Fighters, Order of the Pheonix, United States of America, British Galactic Empire(Formerly)

Enemies: V Fighters, British Galactic Empire,

Fear: Being alone.

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor

Blood Status: Half-blood

Species: Half-breed. ¼ saiyan, ¾ human.

Personality: Short-tempered, kind hearted, humble.

Skills: Pan appears to be as skilled with magic as her mother, and as powerful as her father, being the first female super saiyan. (If you don't Kiara Son.) She also has experience in spaceship flight and design, and also has impressive skills in magic from her days in the Imperial Army.

Biography: Pan's childhood was not a happy one, based on testimony. Her father left her mother before she was born to find and destroy Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, and, for the protection of her and her twin brother, her mother, Ginny Weasley, left her and her brother at a muggle orphanage as infants, leaving Pan a heart shaped locket with a picture of her parents, which Pan kept and treasured her whole life. Tragically, Ginny was followed by Cell, and killed after she left the children at the orphanage. Pan and her brother grew up unwanted and unloved in the orphanage under the new rule of Cell and Voldemort, often being treated cruelly by everyone, relying only on each other for survival, until they were age 11, when they learned that their mother had been a witch. On the train to Hogwarts, they quickly met and befriended Morgana Riddle and Scorpius Malfoy, although Morgana only befriended them under orders from Emperor Cell. At the Sorting Ceremony, Pan was sorted into the house of her parents, Gryffindor, while her brother was sorted into Slytherin, the first sign of a difference between the siblings. Pan's Hogwarts years were never described until her fifth year, where, when convinced by Morgana Riddle, her and her brother chose to join the Imperial Army. It is indicated that she had a brief affair with Scorpius Malfoy at this point. She also admitted to Hermione Granger that she had received the Dark Mark from Lord Voldemort after graduating from the Imperial Academy with top marks. She spent the next two year as Morgana's top lieutenant and right hand man, doing things that she told Hermione "I'm not proud of." Finally, sometime after Pan turned seventeen, things reached the breaking point on a unnamed farming world, where Pan refused to massacre the family of a dead farmer. Enraged, Morgana turned on her former friend and ordered Bardock Jr, Pan's own brother, to kill her. Then, Bardock snapped and used the Sectumsempra curse on Pan, leaving deep slashes on her chest and causing heavy bleeding, before being left to die by Morgana. The scars from that day never left, both physically and mentally. Pan would have bled to death, if not for the wife of the farmer, who repaid Pan's generosity by nursing her back to health. Pan indicated that she fell into a deep depression, due to the fact that she had been abandoned by the only family that she knew, and had lost everything that she had ever known. However, Pan's life took another turn when the wife of the farmer, who turned out to be a rebel, introduced her to Bulla Briefs, who Pan later thanked and credited for making her a better person. Pan met her other family, and became a rebel herself, gaining a different outlook on life. Eventually, Pan confronted her brother, the new Dark Lord, who she said "had become a monster.", on Planet Malfoy, after he slaughtered Voldemort and his followers. The two saiyan siblings engaged in the ultimate battle as the planet slowly fell apart. Finally, Pan snapped and transformed into her super saiyan two form and overpowered her brother, leaving him maimed, beaten, and humiliated on the ground, leaving him to die as she fled the dying planet. Not til later did she find out that Bardock survived. She then took the time machine created by the Rebel Alliance and traveled back to the 25th World Martial Arts Tournament, saving Trunks from Cell Junior's attack, as well as giving Harry Potter the antidote to save his life. She returned during the Battle of the Seven Potters, and remained with Harry Potter, aiding him in his hunt for the Horcruxes, being the one to destroy Salazar Slytherin's locket. Pan stated that she acquired the Sword of Gryffindor after a battle with Evil Videl, but, seeing as how Cell and Dr. Gero stated that Morbius was the only clone to survive, then this version could just be a lie by Pan. She was last seen taking the recording of Tartarus's betrayal to be broadcasted. It was obvious that she succeeded, resulting in the British Civil War. She was very shaken by the death of Bulla. She recovered, however, and led the air assault on London. She later participated in the infiltration of Gringotts, and the Infiltration of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and the Battle of Hogwarts as well. When the Death Eaters arrived, broadcasting the death of Harry Potter, Pan was one of the first to attack them, alongside Neville Longbottom, but was intercepted by her brother. She was nearly tortured to death by Cell, until her brother attacked the android and killed Riddle's snake, and fought in the resuming battle, and survived the battle. She showed a romantic interest in Scorpius Malfoy at this point. After the Battle of Hogwarts, Pan and the other warriors from the future returned to their own time. Her current status is unknown.

**Pan's current status is unknown. However, she was a member of the british separatists, so she posed no threat to the national security of the united states. If subject returns, file will be updated. **


	9. Jennifer Elizabeth Griffin

**File 344543B:**

**Jenny Griffin:**

Age: 17 (At the Battle of Hogwarts)

33(Present)

Loyalties: United States of America

Enemies: V Fighters, British Galactic Empire,

Fear: Losing her father.

Status: Alive

Blood Status: Pure-blood

Species: Human.

House: None (did not attend Hogwarts)

Attended George Washington School of Wizardry, located in Richmond, Virginia.

Personality: Impatient

Skills: As the daughter of the President of the United States, she is well trained in magical dueling and self defense.

Biography: Jenny Griffin was the only daughter of Warren and Sara Griffin. She never knew her mother, who died when she was a year old. She indicated that her father's political career often took precedence, meaning that the two didn't interact often. She indicated that this got even worse when he became President of the United States. She was originally supposed to go to Salem Witches Institute, but, due to Jenny's insistence, she attended George Washington School of Wizardry. Records show that she attended an exchange program with Beaubaxtons in 1994-1995, and was among the group that attended the Triwizard Tournament at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry during the rise of Lord Voldemort. She most likely will appear in the edited version of Gohan and the Goblet of Fire. She appears to be stubborn and resistant to her father, participating in the Battle of New York City. She earned the Medal of Washington for her efforts. She joined the 5th Fleet at the Invasion of London and later participated in the classified mission Search and Rescue. After arriving at Shell Cottage, she joined the mission led by Gohan Son to infiltrate Gringotts, playing a huge role by impersonating Bellatrix Lestrange. She then participated in the Infiltration of Hogsmeade and Hogwarts, and the resulting Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the battle, and continued to fight in the Third World War until it's end in 2004. Jenny Griffin earned many awards for her service, including the Medal of Honor and the Order of Merlin, Second Class, being one of the first foreigners of the 20th century to do so. After the war, record show that Jenny married Fred Weasley and returned to her country, where they both live today. She has followed in her father's footsteps, keeping an active political career. Her husband, Fred Weasley, is the co owner of Weasley Wizards Wheezes, the worldwide buisness. She has two children, George Weasley Jr, born on July 4, 2007, and Sara Weasley, born on June 3, 2005.

**Jenny Griffin poses absolutely no threat to the International Statue of Secrecy, or the National Security of the United States. File will continued to be updated when necessary.**


	10. Warren Robert Griffin

**File 23345A**

**Warren Griffin:**

Age: 75 (At the Battle of Hogwarts)

91 (Present)

Loyalties: United States of America

Enemies: V Fighters, British Galactic Empire,

Fear: Harm to his daughter

Status: Alive

House: Gryffindor

Species: Human

Blood Status: Pure Blood

Personality: Kind, considerate, different from the average American politician.

Skills: President Griffin is an accomplished war veteran, with full experience in both muggle and wizarding combat, and is still quite skilled, despite his age.

Biography: Warren Griffin was born to Francis and Elizabeth griffin, part of a prestigious American family, which records show dated back to the colonial days of America. His father, Francis Griffin, was a veteran of World War One and The Spanish American War, and his grandfather, Charles Griffin, was a veteran of the Civil War and the Indian Wars. He was born in 1923. He also told Harry Potter that his father decided to give him the best education possible, and sent him to Hogwarts in England, where he was Sorted into Gryffindor house, where he met his future wife, Sara Walker, who was a Ravenclaw. He was a soldier during World War Two, and stated that he was at the duel between Dumbledore and the dark wizard Grindelwald. He also knew Tom Riddle, having an expedition with the future Dark Lord in Albania. He even stated that, "there was something odd about that man." Griffin didn't say if he knew Tom Riddle during his Hogwarts years, although it seems highly unlikely, due to their age differences, seeing as Tom Riddle was attending Hogwarts in 1945, the same year that Griffin was supposed to be in Germany. Records show that Warren married a woman called Jessica Williams in 1946, and had a son, Robert James Griffin, on June 23, 1947. Records show that he died in the Vietnam War on August 3, 1968. He was 22 years old. Jessica Griffin died on August 10, 1968, from a heart attack, surprising at her young age. Some say she died from a broken heart. He remarried to Sara Walker, his former classmate, on August 1, 1976. When the First Wizarding War broke out in England, Warren was a congressman, although it was never revealed which state he represented. He was one of the few who supported US involvement to stop Lord Voldemort, but it was struck down. He had a daughter, Jennifer Elizabeth Griffin, on June 4, 1980. She preferred to be called Jenny. When Jenny was a year old, Sara had an argument with her husband and asked him to come with her to England to fight in the Order of the Pheonix. Warren refused, so Sara left Jenny with him and went to England. She was killed by Lord Voldemort six months later, affecting Warren deeply. He admitted that not trying to stop Sara was the biggest regret of his life. In 1992, he ran for President of the United States against Arnold Weasley and Augustus Malfoy, and narrowly won. He accomplished many achievements during his first term, earning a second term in 1996. He had a good relationship with the muggle President, Bill Clinton, although Clinton once criticized Griffin for not removing the memory of the young intern who accused him of having an affair. Griffin first met the Z Fighters during his rescue from British captivity, although he already knew much about them from Cornelius Fudge. He supported them and convinced Congress to declare war on England and Lord Voldemort. President Griffin returned at the end of the British Civil War, leading the forces at the Battle of Hogwarts. Griffin continued to lead the American war politics until the end of his term on January 20, 2001. He was succeeded by James Adams, a wizarding descendent of founding father John Adams. Griffin served as an advisor to James Adams until the end of the war in 2004. After the war ended, Warren Griffin retired from politics. He currently lives in Richmond, Virginia, at the Griffin family estate, with his daughter, Jennifer Weasley ee Griffin and her husband, Fred Weasley. He has two grandchildren, George and Sara Weasley.

**Warren Griffin was named among the top 10 influential presidents in US Wizarding History. He poses no threat to the National Security of the United States or the International Statue of Secrecy. He was recently added to the Chocolate frog cards, to his great delight. File will continued to be updated when necessary.**


	11. Morgana Riddle

**File 34456C:**

**Morgana Riddle:**

Age: 17 (At the Battle of Hogwarts)

Loyalties: V Fighters, British Galactic Empire, Death Eaters.

Enemies: Order of the Pheonix, muggle borns, United States of America.

Fear: Death

Status: Unknown (Presumed deceased)

House: Slytherin

Blood Status: Half-blood

Species: 7/8 human, 1/8 veela.

Personality: Morgana is very cunning and manipulative. It has been emphasized several several times that she's very similar to her father, Lord Voldemort. Her eyes have sometimes been seen flashing red on occasion, like her father's. She'll also betray whoever is necessary, such as her old friend, Pan Weasley, and her father, Lord Voldemort.

Skills: Morgana is extremely skilled in both magic and martial arts, having been trained by Cell and her father, Lord Voldemort. She also has demonstrated an odd ability to be able to control and seduce men, very similar to a Veela. She is also an extremely good actor.

Biography: Morgana Riddle was born in the same alternate timeline as Pan Weasley and her brother, Lord Tyranus. Much of Morgana's childhood is unknown, her having very few friends, save for the Malfoys. Morgana was born to an unknown woman and Lord Voldemort after the fall of Harry Potter and the rise of the Empire. Her mother has never been identified, causing much speculation and rumors in the Imperial ranks, ranging from a pureblood witch giving herself to Voldemort to an alien princess. What is known about her mother is that she was killed when Morgana was six. It is not indicated if Voldemort showed any love for his daughter, although it is unlikely he saw her for anything besides a heir maker. He did give her the Dark Mark for her 11th birthday. Before she left for Hogwarts, she invited Severus Snape, another person who she slightly cared about, to her home while her father was on a meeting, where she and Cell revealed their plan to destroy Voldemort, using Pan and Bardock Weasley to do the dirty work. The plan worked for the most part, until Pan began getting second thoughts. Morgana betrayed Pan and forced her brother to severely injure her. Morgana then left her former friend for dead. After the death of her father, Morgana took his council seat and rule of the Death Eaters. It is implied that she and Bardock Weasley were engaged at some point. Morgana stole the designs for the time machine and installed it into her own fleet. She arrived in the present to find that her own fleet was destroyed. She led the attack on America, and engaged in a fierce duel with Hermione Granger, ending with her affair lover, Kario Carsecs, shooting Granger in the chest. She was then shot by Tyranus, her former lover. She survived this encounter, and was returned to London to recover. She returned during the Battle of Hogwarts to fight for the Death Eaters. During the armistance, she attempted to seduce Neville Longbottom, who rejected her. During the final battle, she fought Pan Weasley on one on one combat that led to the Astronomy Tower. Pan defeted her, but spared her. As Pan left, Morgana hurled a grenade as Pan, which she sent back at the young witch, scarring her face. Morgana then fell off the tower into the whirling rapids caused by the collapsing dam. She was presumed KIA, but her remains were never recovered from the battlefield, so she remains missing.

**Presently, this file is closed. But, if Morgana Riddle returns, file will be updated.**


	12. Cell

**File 344567C:**

**Cell:**

Age: Unknown

Loyalties: Himself

Enemies: Everyone.

Fear: Someone more powerful than him?

Status: Deceased

House: None.

Personality: Arrogant, sociopathic, narcissistic, psychotic.

Skills: Due to having the cells of all the Z Fighters, Cell knows every single one of their techniques, including magic. He is also extremely skilled in magic, possibly even better than either Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort. He indicated that he has also absorbed the cells of every wizard that he has ever encountered. Another extremely dangerous ability of Cell's to be able to transform into anyone or anything that he desires, allowing him to disguise himself with ease.

Biography: Cell was created in an alternate timeline to the main timeline, similar to Future Trunks and Future Pan, by Dr. Gero. Due to the fact that Dr. Gero was a Nazi scientist, it is possible that this is what inspired him to create "the perfect warrior", similar to the Nazi Aryan ideal. After more than twenty years spent growing in a tube, he broke free. He found himself on a post-apocalyptic world, nearly devoid of life. He traveled the world and absorbed as much life as he could find, until he encountered the Trunks of that time, killed him, and stole his time machine, traveling back to the present. Cell then encountered the Z Fighters of that time, and absorbed Androids 17 and 18, turning into his perfect form. He then created a tournament called the Cell Games. There, he defeated Hercule Satan and his students. He then engaged Goku Son in a ferocious battle, which ended with Goku quitting the match, shocking the android. Goku then sent his son, Gohan, into the fight. Cell seemed to have the upper hand, until his taunting of Gohan went too far, causing Gohan to snap and turn into a SSJ2, gaining the upper hand over Cell. But, due to Gohan's arrogance, Cell was able to activate his self destruct device, ending the life of Goku Son, who sacrificed himself to move them both. Cell survived, however, and returned to fatally kill Future Trunks. Vegeta's rashness caused Gohan to get injured. The two warriors then proceeded to engage in a Kamehameha duel, which Gohan narrowly won. Cell should have met his end that day, but, he survived. Cell realized that his defeat was inevitable, and created an energy shield around himself, blocking Gohan's blast. However, the sheer force of it sent Cell all the way to the remains of the former Planet Namek, knocking the android out as well. Cell then awoke, floating among the rubble. Cell then lowered his power level to the point of undetection and returned to Earth, plotting his revenge. However, while spying on Gohan at his home, plotting his revenge, Cell observed the visit of Albus Dumbledore, learning about the wizard world. Cell then followed Gohan and the half-giant Hagrid several weeks later to Diagon Alley, observing the wizard world for himself. He then killed several wizards in Knockturn Alley to gain information, learning the legend of Harry Potter. Cell then followed Gohan Son, Harry Potter, and Ronald Weasley to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While there, Cell gained a new ally, the memory of Tom Riddle, who was possessing first year Ginny Weasley. Riddle forced Ginny to aid Cell in his efforts to revive Frieza, Broly, Dr. Gero, and Bojack. Cell and Gohan met each other again in the Chamber of Secrets, shocking Gohan to learn of the android's survival. Cell could have killed Gohan that day, but chose not to, instead fleeing with his new group, the V Fighters, to the forest of Albania, minus Riddle. Cell then announced his plan, to find the original Lord Voldemort. He doesn't seem to make an appearance during Gohan's third year or most of fourth year. However, it is revealed that Cell created a clone of Gohan, who he sent to Hogwarts disguised as the real Gohan, who called himself General Morbius. He was present during the resurrection of Lord Voldemort. He continued to aid Lord Voldemort during Gohan's fifth year, participating in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. It is indicated that Cell and Morbius murdered many witches and wizards between 1994-1997 at the head of the Death Eaters, including Amelia Bones, the mother of Hannah Abbot, and countless others. Cell was also present at the Battle of the Astronomy Tower, where Albus Dumbledore died. He nearly killed Gohan at the raid at the Ministry, but he was saved by the Supreme Kai. The tensions between Cell and Lord Voldemort reached a breaking point when they both began searching for the Elder Wand. Cell beat Voldemort by minutes, overthrowing the wizard and becoming the leader of the Death Eaters. He then declared himself the new King of England and Emperor of the British Empire. He led the British forces at the Battle of New York City, but did not participate for a majority of the battle, until he faced off against Gohan and Harry Potter, where he transformed into his ultimate form. He then demonstrated his power by murdering Bulla Briefs, and overpowering Gohan and Harry Potter. He was seen again at the British retreat, saving Severus Snape from certain death at the hands of Gohan Son. He then betrayed Snape by shooting him in the chest with a muggle handgun, revealing that this had been his plan all along, to gain mastery of the Elder Wand. Cell continued to reign with an iron fist, and was the founder of the Confederacy of Independent Wizarding Nations. Surprisingly, he wasn't seen during the Invasion of London. He returned once more as the top Commander of the Confederate forces at the battle of Hogwarts, and was the one who ordered the armistance. After the armistice ended, he fought Gohan Son one on one, ending with Gohan propelling the android into the core of the Dawn's Hand, destroying both the space station and the android, once and for all. Testimony by both Piccolo and Gohan Son said that the explosion had disintegrated every trace of the android, preventing any attempt of regeneration. However, the legacy left by the android would continue, killing millions more through his surviving subordinates and the remnants of his confederacy, finally being destroyed in 2004 with the fall of North Korea. Cell remains one of the most horrible mass murderers in history, killing 30 million people throughout the conflict of the war and his genocides. He also had created many facilities throughout Earth. Only five have been found, in Rome, Paris, Antarctica, Berlin, and, surprisingly, Arizona. Others may still exist. Each is deeply tainted in dark magic, and causes those who enter it to suffer, experiencing vision, nausea, and other dark symptoms.

**This file is closed, given that the subject is deceased. Cell remains one of the most notorious monsters in history. It has often been prayed for that such a monster will never rise again.**


End file.
